Don't Leave Home
by dreamingunderthemoonlight
Summary: I rested my head against his chest, and heard the thumping beat of his heart slowly wither away. I removed the ringlets of my hair that had fallen over my face and looked up at Draco’s face it was hurtful to stare at it. I clenched his cold hand tighter.


A/N: This is a one-shot, song-fic I made. Hope you like it.

Don't Leave Home

As I held his hand close to my whimpering heart, I knew that fate was going to take him away from me. Fate was going to steal the love away from my life. The only person who I had a strong affection, and loved deeply for. As I watched him, his spirit began to fade away. Further beyond where I couldn't see him anymore, my heart shattered into red droplets of tears. He didn't have to leave so soon. There were other people who were willing to fight for our freedom from darkness, and he just had to be the one who was brutally beaten. He should be staying here by my side were he belongs.

_Like a ghost don't need a key  
Your best friend I've come to be  
Please don't think of getting up for me  
You don't even need to speak  
_

He was the only one who I remorsefully loathed and in the end dearly loved. He was the one who comforted me in his loving arms while I cried and wept for my loss of my parents. He, the one I called Draco had the faith in himself and me that we would survive after fighting the Death Eaters during the War. We had survived, but we left with horrific memories that would last forever and brutal scars to remind us of the event. We knew that no-body believed him to be good now. I knew he was trapped in the swelling of evil before and I freed him from it with my devoted care and love. But he shouldn't have saved me from that vicious Death Eater that was advancing up the steep, lushes' hill to get hold of me. But he did and look where he is now. Lying, helplessly on a hospital bed in St Mungo's.

_When I've been here for just one day  
You'll already miss me if I go away  
So close the blinds and shut the door  
You won't need other friends anymore  
_

_**Flash Back**_

As I saw the murderous Death Eater stumble up the hill, with their sinful eyes glaring at me and never looking away, I tried with all my might to yell out the disarming charm, but my lips were locked tight and my hand that was holding my wand was trembling. I _did_ have the courage to _fight_, but I _didn't_ have the courage _to kill_ a human being, even if they were venomous beings who killed for fun. I couldn't take somebody's life away, it wasn't my will to do that nor theres, it was Gods. 

_Oh don't leave home_

The figure came closer and closer. I forced myself to look around, to find somebody or something to help me escape. But there was nothing, everybody else were fighting in their own world and their own opponent. At the corner of my eye I could see Harry trying to fight Voldermort. He was lucky to be still brave enough to stand up to that creature, I would have tried, but I knew that I would whimper away with fright. Ron was on the ground, covering Ginny in his arms. While another Death Eater pointed their wand at the siblings. Tears began to form in my eyes, as I heard the screams and yelping of dying wizards and witches. Everyone around me was fighting until they couldn't fight any longer. I heard spell incarnations, shrieks and yells. I saw flashes of green, red and white lights flying everywhere, trying to hit a victim while others were tremendous witnesses.  
_  
Oh don't leave home_

I hadn't noticed that the Death Eater that was lurching towards me was now only five meters away. They cast their wand towards me and muttered something in a harsh tone. From the wand shot out a red light that engulfed me with undying pain. I scrunched my hands into balls once my body was lifted off the ground and I struggled to break free from this torture I was in. My head had a sharp, high-pitched sound buzz through it, and I began to yell and scream for my killer to stop, while I clenched my eyes closed in pain. But he didn't stop, so I now began to yell for help. Anybody who could or would interrupt him to help me break free from this curse.

_If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home_

I was able to hear somebody shout out 'Expelliarmus' and as I opened my weak eyelids I saw my lover there in his defending position, ready for a duel to take place. I fell to the floor as the curse I was under had been broken and I quickly lifted myself off the ground and forced myself to stand next to Draco. Even though my legs were weak and my head was spinning around I knew that the two of us had to try and get this Death Eater to flee. Standing there beside Draco was hurtful. He had crimson blood sliding down his face, and as I watched it trail down to his slender neck, I saw that the collar of his white shirt had been ripped and stained with blood, and so had his cloak. There were deep gashes all over his face and arms. I trembled with terror. Where had he'd been? What did he do? Whom did he fight?

_And I arrived when you were weak  
I'll make you weaker, weaker still  
Now all your love you give to me_

I raised my arms up getting ready to duel this monster. I was afraid before of what I had to do or what I might do, but now Draco was with me, and I wasn't alone anymore. I didn't have to worry. My bravery slowly came back to me as I stood there. I could hear Draco breathing heavily, almost like he was out of breath. I wondered if he ran all the way here to save me. But I shouldn't be thinking of questions, I had to concentrate on fighting this demon. The Death Eater still had his wand in his outstretched hand, but before he had been knocked off his feet by Draco's spell. We stood there, listening to the screams and cries around us. Draco and I were both waiting for the Death Eater be-fore us to make the first move.

_When your heart is all I need_

"Incendio"

A blast of mantled fire, blazed around Draco and I. We were en-circled by its roaring flames and escaping ashes. Our backs faced each other as we moved slowly around, trying to see beyond the flames to try and capture the where abouts of the Death Eater with our sight. Little by little I could only hear voices, and the flames, and then out of the blue, the Death Eater appeared and for a split second I thought I saw a strand of white-blonde hair fall out of his hood.

_Oh don't leave home _

The Death Eater shouted out the Cruciatus curse once again, but this time I dodged it, and yelled out 'Petrificus Totalus' as Draco yelled out 'Expelliarmus'. The Death Eater wasn't able to block our spells and his body became rigid once he flew up in the swift air and his wand was knocked out of his hand. He landed with a loud thump on the ground right near the edge of the blazing fire. Draco walked curiously up to this demon and un-masked him.

"Merlin's beard", I had exasperated out.

"You!" Draco retorted.

"Yes me", Lucius Malfoy muttered with a smirk.

_Oh don't leave home_

Draco was taken aback, and he stared down at his wretched father. Cursing him for his actions. Without warning Lucius broke free from my curse, and had grabbed Draco by the collar. I screamed as I was stunned with fear, for what might happen to Draco. They began fighting with their fists like muggles. I couldn't believe this. They were the ones who detested anybody who was lower than them, and here they were fighting like they were equal to them. I kept screaming for them to stop and my voice was becoming hoarse. I could hear them mumbling things to each other. For instance 'You unworthy piece of dirt, you sunk so low to communicate with a mudblood'. Hearing those words really hurt me but Draco was defending me and himself. As I watched them I thought it was never going to end. The fighting of every human being, and the world among us.

**_End of Flashback _**

Returning back to reality terrified me of what I had to accept soon, as time goes on and eventually we have to perish and leave this world that we have come accustomed to. Watery tears began swelling in my eyes, and my vision started to become blurry.

_If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home_

"Hermione, come closer to me", I heard his gentle, weak voice speak.

I was sitting on the side of his bed looking over him.

"You look like a beautiful Angel", he said smiling, with a twinkle in his eyes.

_Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be  
When it's just you and little me  
Everything is clear and everything is new  
So you won't be leaving will you_

"Draco, please don't speak those words right now", I said bitterly. I didn't want him saying such words, I didn't want to hear them and I especially didn't want him leaving me. I knew that I was being selfish for my own needs, but why did _he_ have to leave me. But then I wouldn't want somebody else's life being taken away from them either. Whichever way I didn't like the situation I was being put in and the decision I had to make.

"Why not, through my eyes you have always looked like an angel to me. An angel that has lifted me off my feet and welcomed me into a whole new world which I did not know of. _Love._"

"Draco please-", I began to say with tears slowly crawling down my cheeks, but I was cut off with Draco's soft finger against my dry lips.

"I want you to listen to me. I want you to hear what I have to say"

I bent down closer to him, trusting that what he had to say to me was extremely important, as getting to know and learn who he was helped me understand his personality and every habit he had. I held onto his hand and kissed it with all the warmth I possessed towards him.

_Oh don't leave home _

"I am truly grateful that you gave me a chance for me to become your friend in our 7th year at school. And till this day of being with you for three years I appreciate you for who you are, and I was so joyful that we took our relationship to the next step and we accepted each other as a couple. Even though not many people did, we stuck by each other through our struggles and tragic times, but most importantly that we stuck by each other because of our deep love and affection for each other. I just want you to know that I love you, and I will be waiting for you", while Draco was saying this he had placed his caressing hand against my sore, moist cheek. He began to play with my hair, twisting it around his finger, and letting it go, whilst watching it curl back into its position.

"Draco, I-I, love you too", as I spoke these words I enclosed my lips with his and savored the moment we were in, as it would be the last memory he was going to have of me. I could feel his hand slipping from my cheek and I knew that after waiting, in the heartbreaking state I was in, we were going to be separated.

I rested my head against his chest, and heard the thumping beat of his heart slowly wither away. I removed the ringlets of my hair that had fallen over my face and looked up at Draco's face; it was hurtful to stare at it. I clenched his cold hand tighter and began to shake it.

"Come back-come back", I kept mumbling as I was scared of him leaving me.

_Oh don't leave home_

"Come back".

I laid there for what felt like hours, un-aware that around me other people were walking along and rushing about; out in the corridors. Apart of me had died and I knew that I would never get it back.

Coming back to my senses, I had one last thing to say to him. Even though I knew that he had already disappeared, but I knew he was watching over me.

I clasped his hand closer to my broken heart and spoke the words I had to say.

"This will always be yours".

Finishing off that sentence made more tears fall in disbelief that this was what had become of our forbidden love for each other. I knew know that I had to await for the next day, and the day after that, that I was never going to see Draco's loving eyes or himself ever again. To die is the fate of every human being; but dying with lingering anguish is generally our folly.

_If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home_

A/N: So what do you think?!? And if you want I will write a sequel but first I need feed back.


End file.
